I have no fear, I have only love
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. Cordelia está enamorada de Misty y Misty está enamorada de Cordelia, pero parece que el fin del mundo tampoco es un buen momento para decirlo. Una idea de lo que podría ser el final de temporada teniendo en cuenta que Cordelia se está muriendo.


El denso humo que rodeaba todo el espacio hacía imposible que se pudiera mirar alrededor y reconocer cualquier figura, y el simple acto de respirar se había convertido en todo un desafío. Por un momento Misty creyó haber vuelto a la hoguera donde una vez fue quemada viva por unos fanáticos religiosos, pero la libertad en sus muñecas cuando intentó mover sus extremidades le decía que no era el caso. Estaba tirada en el suelo y, a parte de un intenso dolor repartido por todo su cuerpo, un agudo pitido en sus oídos era todo cuanto podía percibir.

Privada de dos de sus sentidos principales tuvo que valerse del olfato para situarse, pero el único olor que percibía era el humo y los restos quemados que dejaba el fuego a su paso junto con el inconfundible aroma de la sangre derramada y que acompañaba al siempre dulzón ocre de la muerte.

Con lentitud empezó a moverse recuperando poco a poco el sentido de sus extremidades, la gravilla del suelo arañando sus brazos y haciendo que sisease de dolor cuando entró en contacto con la lacerante herida abierta que se percibía en su gemelo derecho, bajo los jirones que aún colgaban de su vestido. Se incorporó sin poder aguantar un gemido cuando sus costillas, magulladas, protestaron por el movimiento; debido seguramente al impacto contra el suelo al caer. Al caer… ¿de dónde?

Un suave movimiento de su cabeza provocó que de sus dorados rizos cayera tierra y el zumbido que había escuchado, más parecido a ruido blanco, se intensificara hasta emular a un enjambre de abejas a su alrededor. Sonido que, en un acto reflejo, quiso aplacar al taparse los oídos, tan sólo para quejarse de nuevo cuando su hombro izquierdo no tuvo fuerzas ni para mantener una mínima elevación de la extremidad, seguramente se le hubiera dislocado.

Durante unos angustiantes y largos segundos, la joven bruja no pudo hacer más que quedarse sentada en medio de la nada rodeada de humo, sangre y muerte. No era extraño que sus primeros pensamientos fueran creer que estaba de nuevo en el infierno siendo atormentada por otros de sus miedos más profundos. La impotencia de no conocer qué había pasado o donde estaba, el dolor y el cansancio que en su cuerpo y cara se reflejaban no ayudaban. Y aquellas lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos ya no parecían únicamente producidas por el humo de los fuegos dispersos.

Hasta que poco a poco, como el inicio de una canción lenta, el mundo se fue abriendo a su paso, dejando pasar tenues rayos de luz que iluminaron el lugar permitiéndole ver que se encontraba a las afueras de la academia Robichaux, en su querida Nueva Orleans. Si se esforzaba incluso podía ver la silueta del imponente y elegante edificio. El agudo pitido de su oído fue remitiendo hasta dejar que otros sonidos se escucharan como eran unas voces algo distorsionadas que poco a poco fueron aumentando en volumen, o quizá quien la llamaba se fue acercando, hasta que un claro "Misty" la hizo orientarse hacia la derecha , siendo recibida por la alegre sonrisa de Zoe. Cuando ésta llegó a su lado, con una evidente cojera y una mano apoyada en su propia cadera soportando el dolor, ayudó a la bruja rubia a ponerse en pie antes de abrazarla. Misty sabía que le estaba diciendo algo porque podía escuchar un murmullo y los labios de la contraria se movían, pero a sus oídos sólo llegaban palabras inconexas. "Michael… ganado…lucha… Queenie… Mallory …nueva suprema."

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir la bruja del pantano cuando sus embotados sentidos parecían ir recuperándose y conectando lo que había ocurrido. Podía ver entre el humo a Queenie ayudando a una malherida Madison que parecía luchar con sus propias heridas a base de maldiciones y sarcasmo, como era su costumbre.

Poco a poco iba recordando lo que había ocurrido. Unas horas antes se habían estado preparando para la inminente llegada del anticristo en la academia Robichaux. No había ninguna manera de que el poder de la Suprema fuese entregado, no sólo a un hombre, sino al propio anticristo, por la simple y mundana envidia de unos hechiceros que, tal y como hacían en el mundo de los no mágicos, querían imponer su propia ley basándose en su simple género. Cordelia, Myrtle y Zoe habían entrenado a todas las brujas de la academia durante el pasado mes con ejercicios más intensos aún que cuando tuvieron que prepararse para realizar las Siete Maravillas. Y sin saber si estaban preparadas o no, el momento de luchar había llegado. Michael había usado todo el poder a su alcance para derrotarlas contando, además, con la ayuda de algunos de los hechiceros. No tuvo reparos en devolver parcialmente la vida a todos aquellos a los que alcanzó haciendo que sufrieran el ataque de salvajes zombies; recordaba explosiones, macabras carcajadas, retazos de hechizo, fuego, azufre, y un frío sobrenatural en la espalda. Y aun así, habían sobrevivido a la pelea contra Michael. Contra todo pronóstico y pese a los temores de Misty, estaban vivas. Su mirada paseó por el lugar ahora más despejado y podía ver restos de la valla de hierro que rodeaba la propiedad, a varias de las alumnas que se ayudaban unas a las otras, se consolaban o celebraban la victoria. Su borrosa visión se iba aclarando poco a poco y con lentos pasos comprobó como pese al agudo dolor en su tobillo izquierdo, podía mantener el equilibrio. No tenía ningún dolor importante que hiciera peligrar su vida, toda una proeza dado su historial. Al fin se permitió una sonrisa aceptando el abrazo que Zoe llevaba intentado darle desde que la había visto, pero pese a las buenas noticias, su cuerpo parecía incapaz de relajarse, de dejar que aquella tensión que la invadía se desvaneciera. Algo no estaba bien y su instinto la advertía; pero por más que esperaba y miraba alrededor no veía donde podía estar el peligro.

Al menos hasta que vio a una radiante Mallory proyectar una cierta luz a su alrededor que ya había visto anteriormente. Algunas compañeras la felicitaban con sincero júbilo mientras ella se mostraba mucho más serena, radiante… poderosa. Al momento su mente hizo la fatal conexión que la hizo soltar abruptamente las manos de Zoe para exclamar un desesperado "¡Cordelia!" al tiempo que intentaba moverse con toda la rapidez que su magullado cuerpo le permitía buscándola.

«Cuando una nueva suprema se alza, la anterior se debilita hasta morir.»

En las últimas semanas, conforme las jóvenes iban ganando fuerza y destreza, Cordelia parecía ir debilitándose más. Ninguna parecía haberse dado cuenta, o más bien no habían querido comentar nada. Pero una tarde, cuando tras un simple hechizo Cordelia volvió a desmayarse, Misty preguntó, directamente, sin rodeos, pero con todo el respeto que siempre le había profesado a la líder. En esos momentos Cordelia achacó lo ocurrido al cansancio de tantos días de entrenamientos, la presión de tener que idear nuevas estrategias, no saber cuándo atacaría el enemigo, mantener a todas las alumnas a salvo… Algo más que entendible y perdonable para cualquier otra persona; pero Misty sabía de lo que Cordelia era capaz. Lo había sabido siempre, incluso cuando no tenía visión, cuando nadie la veía más que como la directora de una academia Misty había visto todo su poder, su bondad, su sabiduría, su fuerza y su inteligencia. Y se había enamorado de ella por todo eso.

No tuvo que buscar mucho más lejos pues tras haber avanzado una decena de metros pudo ver la inconfundible melena rojiza de Myrtle que con gesto apesadumbrado se erigía frente a un montón de escombros impidiéndole tanto la visión como el paso. Una barrera demasiado débil para una Misty desesperada que, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar a usar sus poderes, apartó a la anciana bruja con sus propios brazos.

—Misty, no. —La advertencia llegó tarde. Pues entre la hierba del jardín, escombros y cenizas se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Cordelia.

Un agónico grito, que sólo había sido escuchado en el infierno antes, inundó todo el espacio cuando Misty cayó de rodillas sin registrar el profundo dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pues el que sufría su corazón era mucho peor. Con auténtico pánico y aferrada a una infantil esperanza, apartó los escombros liberando así a la bruja mayor. Parecía que estaba dormida si no fuera por los regueros de sangre que caían desde su oído y las múltiples magulladuras en su frente, pómulo, manos… su camisa negra había sufrido un desgarro que desvelaba una porción de piel putefracta en el vientre liso de la, hasta ahora, suprema. Signos que no hacían sino revelar lo que ya todos sabían. No había sido una muerte a causa de la lucha sino por el ciclo natural cuando una nueva supremsa se había alzado.

—Misty, no hay nada que hacer. —dijo una siempre calmada Myrtle, aunque el dolor en su voz no podía ser enmascarado.

—¡No! No. Tenemos que ayudarla. —No quería escuchar a nadie. Con cuidado acunó a Cordelia entre sus brazos meciéndola suavemente luchando por hablar entre los sollozos y jadeos a la que había quedado reducida su voz—. No me dejes. Por favor, no te vayas. —suplicó pegando su frente a la de la contraria como si insuflándole su propio calor pudiera atraerla—. Vuelve a mi.

Misty no podía saber que algunas de las brujas que ahora intentaban calmarla ya habían presenciado esa misma escena a la inversa años antes, cuando Cordelia hizo todo lo posible por recuperarla del infierno. Un infierno que ahora volvía a acecharla con aquel nuevo escenario aterrador que era una vida sin Cordelia.

—Se ha ido, Misty. Debes dejarla.

Zoe se arrodilló a su lado colocando una mano en la espalda de la bruja del pantano ofreciéndole así un pobre consuelo. Pero Misty, reacia a todo se movió abrazando con más fuerza a Cordelia, buscando cualquier signo vital.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —No sabía a quien imploraba con tanto fervor y francamente no le importaba quien le pudiera responder si conseguía traer a Cordelia de vuelta a la vida. Respirar era casi imposible, pues a las costillas rotas había que sumarle los imparables sollozos que no cesaban y la angustiosa sensación de que no había solución posible. No necesitaba mirar alrededor para saber que ninguna de las brujas que allí había la ayudaría; podía sentir a su espalda el halo de poder de la nueva suprema, Mallory. Y en esos momentos no podía tomarlo de otra manera que no fuese la mayor ofensa del mundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a apoderarse de la fuerza de la anterior suprema sabiendo que eso la mataría? ¿Cómo podían estar conformes todas con el hecho de hacer desaparecer del mundo a Cordelia y pensar que éste seguiría igual? ¿Cómo podían haber vuelto a traicionarla de esa manera?

—Miss Cordelia… por favor. Estoy aquí. Hemos ganado. —Una más que amarga victoria que, ahora, para la bruja más joven, no significaba nada pues había perdido lo más preciado de su vida.

En otro momento ni se le hubiera pasado por la mente romper las reglas, pero tres muertes- dos a causa de traiciones- años atrapada en un infierno constante y una nueva oportunidad de decir lo que tanto tiempo había guardado le dieron el valor necesario para alzarse contra lo establecido. No tenía miedo, sólo tenía amor.

Con cuidado volvió a tumbar a Cordelia en el suelo, dándose un segundo para admirar la belleza en su rostro, respiró hondo limpiándose la nariz y las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y no pudo evitar una mueca involuntaria a causa de los nervios. No pidió permiso, no buscó la aprobación de ninguna de las otras brujas a su alrededor. Una vez habían creído que ella era la futura suprema por su poder de devolver la vida a los seres vivos. ¿Qué sentido tenía ostentar tal poder si no podía salvar a aquella a quien más amaba? Se inclinó sobre Cordelia acunando su rostro con delicadeza, sin rememorar que eso mismo había hecho ella cuando volvió al mundo de los vivos meses antes. Intentó no pensar en lo que saldría mal, tal y como le había enseñado Cordelia cuando comenzó a enseñarle magia. En su lugar su mente se vio inundada de recuerdos de ellas dos a lo largo del tiempo: horas en el invernadero entre plantas y hechizos y canciones de Stevie Nicks, nuevas recetas en la cocina que camuflaban como "nuevas pócimas" cuando el resultado no era el esperado. Sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus excusas para estar más tiempo juntas. Sus palabras de ánimo, sus enseñanzas, la confianza que siempre le había dado, la promesa de que a su lado siempre estaría a salvo. La paz que le había regalado, la seguridad que siempre había anhelado… el amor que no sabía que había estado buscando.

Cordelia era su tribu. Y no iba a permitir que la separaran de ella de nuevo.

Cerró la distancia entre ambas con la mirada acuosa y las manos temblorosas debido a lo que había en juego. Desde la perspectiva de las otras brujas parecía que Misty iba a intentar hacer " _vitalum vitalis_ ". Pero ella ya sabía que eso no funcionaría; y tampoco es que lo necesitara. En su lugar dejó que sus labios se posaran sobre los de Cordelia con la misma suavidad con la que las plumas de la alondra acarician el cielo en pleno vuelo. No era así como había soñado que sería su primer beso con la suprema, no se suponía que tendrían que vivir de nuevo aquella lucha entre la vida y la muerte. En su mente imploraba a su propio poder que no la fallara ahora, se obligaba a si misma a ser fuerte y a confiar en sus habilidades como había hecho Cordelia desde que la conoció, canalizando toda su voluntad en las manos para que hicieran de canal entre ambas insuflándole vida de nuevo. Si había un momento para demostrar que ya no era la misma bruja del pantano asustada e insegura que una vez pisó aquella academia, era ese. Mientras se alejaba del frío de los labios de la contraria, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cayendo sobre la mejilla de la contraria.

—Te quiero. —confesó en un susurro apenas a un centímetro de la bruja mayor cuando al fin abrió los ojos.

No supo si su acción causó alguna sorpresa, enfado o admiración puesto que toda su atención, todo su mundo, se había reducido a Cordelia y los próximos segundos que marcarían el resto de su vida para siempre. Aquellos mismos segundos que duraron una eternidad hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte jadeo cuando Cordelia abrió los ojos y, al incorporarse de pronto, caer en los brazos abiertos de la bruja de melena rizada.

Esta vez sí se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa entre las que habían presenciado tal escena.

—¿Cordelia? —preguntó Myrtle acercándose un paso más, sin estar segura de sus propios ojos de que aquellos fuera real.

Pero la bruja superior no tuvo respuesta alguna pues Cordelia se encontraba escondida en el cuello de su alumna predilecta, siendo recibida de nuevo a la vida por los cálidos brazos y el acogedor, dulce y único aroma de Misty Day rodeándola como si quisiera protegerla de todos los peligros. Jamás había sentido tanta paz y felicidad como en ese instante. Todo estaba confuso en su mente pero según pasaba el tiempo se iba aclarando. Habían luchado contra Michael, le había visto caer bajo el poder de Mallory, justo en el momento en el que ésta se alzó usando todo su poder como nueva suprema, el mundo de Cordelia se volvió negro llegando a su fin. Su último pensamiento quedó reservado para Misty, lamentando haber perdido otra oportunidad de haber sido más valiente para con ella y decirle lo que sentía. Deseando que pese a todo, la bruja del pantano supiese lo mucho que la había amado. Y ahora despertaba de nuevo a la vida en el lugar donde siempre había soñado estar.

A su alrededor había todo tipo de murmuraciones, muchas alumnas querían saber cómo era posible, pero Myrtle no tenía una respuesta que dar puesto que aquello era inaudito. Nadie había revivido a una suprema muerta en toda la historia. Claro que ninguna bruja tampoco había perdido tanto como lo había hecho Misty y ostentando tanto poder a la vez. Daba igual si aquello era aceptado o no pues a juzgar como las dos mujeres se aferraban con absoluta desesperación a la contraria, intentando consolarse entre susurros y lágrimas interrumpidas por sonrisas no parecía que ninguna de ellas estuviese dispuesta a revertir lo ocurrido. Fue la voz de Zoe la que, llamando a la calma, la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y, juntas, agruparon a las brujas más jóvenes para después alejarlas de allí dándole cierta privacidad a la pareja. Había muchos asuntos por los que preocuparse en esos momentos como para centrarse en castigar uno de los pocos buenos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido.

—Misty ¿por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó al fin Cordelia cuando pudo separarse lo mínimo como para poder mirar a la otra bruja a los ojos, acunando el rostro de ésta para limpiar sus lágrimas con los pulgares. No quería ver a Misty llorar nunca jamás.

—No podía perderte —dijo la bruja más joven tras encogerse de hombros haciendo que el movimiento hiciera balancearse su rizada melena.— No podía.

Parecía como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que no había estado bien, había roto las reglas, pero no podía disculparse por ello; no cuando el no hacer nada hubiera provocado perder a Cordelia. No podía permitirlo. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que sentía, en todo lo que Cordelia despertaba en ella. Misty sólo había querido encontrar su lugar y cuando apareció la directora en su vida no hizo más preguntas, disfrutando de cada momento de felicidad que tuviera. No sabía definir lo que sentía, diferenciarlo o delimitarlo. Era amor. Y el hecho de perder a Cordelia después de tanto tiempo y tantas luchas era algo que, simplemente, no podía tolerar ni aceptar. Tan simple y tan complicado como eso.

—Eh, eh —dijo Cordelia al hacer que enfrentara su mirada llamando así su atención cuando vio que ésta parecía dejarse llevar de nuevo por el temor.— Está bien, estamos a salvo. Estoy contigo. —La abrazó de nuevo sin poder dejarla ir.— Mi querida Misty… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Una ligera risa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la bruja cajún demasiado sobrecargada por sus propias emociones como para controlarse, fue su momento de separarse para mirar aquellos preciosos ojos azules que le habían dado la bienvenida a la vida tiempo atrás, la sorpresa, el miedo y la esperanza se mezclaban en su propia mirada queriendo expresar lo que sus palabras no podían. Pero no le dio tiempo a añadir nada más cuando Cordelia cerró la distancia entre ambas enredando los dedos en su preciosa melena y atrapando el labio inferior de la mujer más joven entre los suyos como tantas veces había soñado durante los últimos años.

De repente, todo encajaba en su lugar, tantos años de anhelo y deseos encontraban su sentido. Se habían deshecho de ese muro que ellas mismas interponían entre ambas como si el simple hecho de amar fuese algo prohibido. No había más miedo ni confusión.

—Te quiero, Misty Day —confesó la antigua directora con la respiración acelerada tan sólo para ser interrumpida por un nuevo beso de Misty que parecía haberse olvidado del resto del mundo y con renovado valor al verse correspondida, aferrarse con mayor fuerza a la contraria, haciendo oídos sordos a su cuerpo herido que la inundaba de dolor.

No necesitaban palabras en esos momentos para explicar lo que sus actos ya habían hablado con voz mucho más alta. No había infierno, magia, apocalipsis o norma que pudiera vencer a su amor. El mismo que las había unido a través del espacio y con el paso de los años. Ninguna de las dos era ya suprema o candidata a serlo, pero eso les permitía empezar ahora su propia vida como tanto habían soñado. Entre cenizas, escombros, y las ruinas que dejaba un fin del mundo, la esperanza volvía a nacer tímidamente entre los supervivientes y Misty Day y Cordelia Goode planeaban aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se les presentaba.


End file.
